


If questioning would make us wise (No eyes would ever gaze in eyes)

by WitcherSexual



Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fic!, Geralt has weird potion side effects, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Only One Bed, Sharing a Bed, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Working title; Five times Geralt and Jaskier had to share a bed and the One time they didn’t need to (but still did)Title from Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her  by Christopher Brennan
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910425
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	If questioning would make us wise (No eyes would ever gaze in eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stockholm_syndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Wibbly!!! I hope you enjoy this Only One Bed Geraskier fluff and porn I wrote you!

1.

Jaskier shivered under his cover and tried to bury himself even further into his bedroll. The sky ichor black and the cold felt like it seeped into the deepest parts of his body. He could feel his teeth clattering together as he shivered, his limbs made his bedroll shake against the ground and disturbed the leaves with each shiver. 

He closed his eyes and imagined a warm day in Redania with Essi and Priscilla but even that didn’t work. The fire had long died out, leaving him in the dark with Geralt opposite him but sleeping. 

He felt sorry for the Witcher, he knew his movements were most likely pissing him off but he couldn’t stop it, nothing was warming him up. 

He heard Geralt sigh slightly before his form sat up, his white hair reflecting the moon light, it made him look beautiful and Jaskier was reminded again of his unfortunate feelings for the man. 

“Bard come here,” Jaskier blinked towards Geralt's form, he couldn’t have heard that right, _right?_

“What?” He managed to squeak out and Geralt sighed again before a shot of fire lit the pile of sticks between them up. The light made it possible for Jaskier to see Geralt's face, the shadows dancing across his scars and yellow eyes which made him look terrifying but also mysterious. 

“Come here, you won’t survive without heat,” Geralt raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to the space beside him which was directly beside the fire as well. Jaskier wasn’t about to complain about being close to the man because it _would_ provide him with heat as well as being close to Geralt. A win-win as he sees it. 

“Are you sure? I mean I’m fine here with the fire. Thank you for relighting it, I’m sorry for waking you, I really should-“ he was cut off with another sigh and he looked up to Geralt who was still pointing at the spot. 

“Bard just come here, you look like you are freezing to death as you speak,” Jaskier let out a huff but followed the man’s instructions, as soon as he moved the cold hit him and he let out a small yelp before rushing over to Geralt, his bedroll and cover in his hands. 

“Thank you Geralt,” Jaskier places his bedroll a little away from the Witcher, closer to the fire but Geralt rolled his eyes and pulled it closer to his. Almost touching. Jaskier didn’t say anything before he fell to his knees and got comfortable in his bedroll. 

He felt the cold metal of a dagger on his arm as he placed it under his head and raised an eyebrow at Geralt who shrugged. They were a little away from each other, with a maybe a few inches distance but Geralt's right arm came over his waist and pulled his back to his chest. 

_Fuck._ Jaskier let out a small confused sound but Geralt didn’t comment on it and they fell into a silence. Jaskier could feel the heat of the fire as well as the heat of Geralt behind him hearing him up gradually. 

He knew his heart was beating faster than normal, and his hands were sweating at the feeling of being so close to Geralt, his arm swung so carelessly over his waist and holding him close. 

Jaskier closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Geralt's natural smell of pine- and was that blood? The smell filled his senses as he drifted into sleep finally. 

\--

2.

The inn they were staying at only had one room left, a small single bed room. A single bed for two fully grown men, one of them being a Witcher at that. 

Jaskier sighed as he took in the room but made a mental note to take his bedroll out before playing for their supper so it had time to settle. He let Geralt sit on the bed and go through his Witchery things, like potions and bombs, while Jaskier focused on getting his Lute and bedroll out. 

As he headed to his bag, he could hear Geralt stop in his sharpening of his swords, he didn’t really care why but as he pulled his bedroll out he heard Geralt hum. 

Jaskier turned, bedroll under his arm with his notebook in his hand, and looked to the Witcher who was watching him with a look that Jaskier could only call curiosity. He wasn’t that good at reading the Witcher, the only way he could was the slight upward of downed quirk in his lips and the slight movement of his eyebrows. 

“Yes, Geralt?” He asked as he placed the bedroll down and pulled the one seat away from the desk. 

“Why have you got your bedroll out?” Geralt seemed to pause at his words and Jaskier was reminded that the Witcher wasn’t one for talking when he didn’t need to. 

“Because the bed is a single and there are two of us?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question but the way Geralt was looking at him made him unsure. 

“We could share, the nights are still cold and I don’t want to be woken with your shivering,” Jaskier stared at the Witcher with a look he hoped showed his surprise because by all Gods above he was surprised. 

Geralt was letting him share the bed. The _single_ bed made for _one_ person. They would have to lie almost on top of each other, no they would _have_ to sleep on each other. Geralt under him as he lay on his chest. 

“How?” It was like their roles were reversed, Geralt hugged a small amused sound and Jaskier was staring at him still. 

“I would lie on my back and you on my chest, it’s pretty easy to understand Bard,” Geralt moved to pick his dagger up and Jaskier blinked at him before shaking his head as he turned back to his bag, he didn’t need his bedroll then. 

He sat back on the chair and pulled his Lute up to him and started to strum softly, he needed to pick the songs for the night, good ones they would bring money in for them both. He might be able to treat them to a warm bath if the town is good for them. 

“Bard?” Jaskier looked up and hummed at Geralt so the Witcher could continue speaking. “I’m going away for Winter, you should probably start heading south if you are going there,” 

Jaskier nodded and smiled softly, he would head to Oxenfurt like every Winter, they had left him a space always open for him to teach and he would take them up on the offer like every year. 

“I’m off to Oxenfurt, how about you?” He was curious to know where the Witchers Wintered. Would it be a castle filled with them all? Would they sleep all of it like bears? Do they have a family? 

“I’m going to the Blue Mountains. It’s where I Winter,” Geralt didn’t elaborate on it and Jaskier knew enough about the Witcher to know when he was dismissed. He stood and swung his Lute to his back and nodded to Geralt. 

“I’m off to get us some food, you should come see me perform for a bit, I earn more when I sing Toss a Coin and you are there,” Geralt made a noncommittal hum and Jaskier smiled before he left the room. 

~

Jaskier finished his performance with the crowd favorite Toss a Coin, which earned him a good amount of coin since Geralt _had_ joined them for once. He sat in the corner, his swords beside him and Jaskier was reminded of their first meeting in a tavern not unlike the one he stood in.

As Jaskier pondered their meeting he smirked at the Witcher before bowing dramatically at him and swinging his arm out. He could see Geralt's amusement, the slight upturn of his mouth and the flare of his nostrils which were the only signs. 

“O’Mighty White Wolf how was my singing?” Jaskier dropped into the seat opposite and stole Geralt's mug of ale with only a slap from the Witcher as he did. 

“It wasn’t shit,” Jaskier preened under the words and resisted the urge of draping himself in Geralt's lap, he couldn’t ruin their friendship, was it _even_ a friendship? Gods he hoped it was. 

“Well that’s good praise from you Geralt, did you enjoy the meal?” Geralt hummed softly and Jaskier smiled before he beckoned the tavern maid over and smiled at her softly. “Hello, would I be able to get my dinner please? I also have the cost of our room,” 

Jaskier handed a few coins over, his dinner and Geralt’s were paid for and he only needed to pay for the room so it wasn’t that much out of his purse. The maid nodded and left in a hurry, she only glanced back twice and Jaskier waved at her with a smile. 

“Are you trying to under her dress?” Geralt seemed to be amused but Jaskier could see the tension in his shoulders, he shook his head and took another sip of Geralt’s ale. 

“Not at all Geralt, I have you as my bed mate tonight,” Jaskier let his mouth drop as he realized what he had said and could see Geralt stop and stare at him as well. “Not like that!” 

Geralt hummed and looked away and Jaskier cursed before he looked down at his hands on the table, _not unless you wanted._ Jaskier shook his head slightly and tried to get the idea out of his head, Geralt in his bed, warm and soft Geralt, holding him close and safe. 

“Eat your meal Bard, I’m going to look for a contract,” Jaskier nodded and let Geralt stand and head to the door. 

Jaskier groaned and he contemplated leaving sooner for Oxenfurt but he knew Geralt would blame that on himself. _Fuck._

~

As Jaskier opened the door to their room he remembered the predicament, the One Bed. Geralt pushed him slightly and Jaskier walked in before placing his Lute down carefully. 

“So uh, sharing?” Jaskier cursed himself internally when he sounded like a blushing virgin. He could see Geralt's amusement but the Witcher didn’t say anything about it. 

“Yes sharing. It’s like sharing a bedroll because of the cold, I’m going to clean my swords if you want to get ready,” Jaskier nodded and watched as Geralt pulled his silver sword out and a cloth to clean it before he was spurred into action. 

He had a task set, he could follow tasks. He placed his Lute in her case, his books were placed in the bags and he made sure to keep their shoes close like always. He pulled his outfit off and slipped into a more comfortable set before he sat on the bed carefully. 

Geralt was still cleaning his sword carefully and Jaskier watched him. He looked at his sword with such a serious intent that Jaskier knew if that gaze was on him he would falter in his step. His hair was loose, some strands fell from his bun he kept it in and Jaskier felt the need to spin them around his finger. _Bad, no._

Geralt looked up to him with a curious look and Jaskier snapped his gaze away and made it look like he was pulling at the cover. 

“If you are tired, go to sleep, Jaskier,” Geralt placed his sword beside him and Jaskier watched his hands before he nodded and faked a yawn. 

“I shall Geralt, move me as you see fit when you come to bed,” Jaskier moved himself so he was under the covers and let his eyes close after a few minutes. Geralt’s methodical sharpening of his blades lulled him to sleep slowly. 

\--

3.

Jaskier woke with a scream, his whole body frozen as he tried to wake up. His mind replayed the dream and he tried to shake the images from his mind. 

He felt the bed dip beside him and he looked over in fear and relaxed only slightly when he spotted white hair. _White hair was safe right?_

“Jaskier?” Jaskier turned his head around as he looked for the source of the voice. He felt arms rest themselves on his arms and he started to shake again. He didn’t mean it, he didn’t want to show cowardness, it was a weakness. 

“Jaskier?” The voice was more urgent and Jaskier shrunk into the covers and he felt the drops of tears hit his chest. _Weak. Useless._

“Fuck, Uhh it’s okay?” Jaskier wanted to laugh, the voice was so unsure and it was funny in a stupid way. “What can I do?” 

Jaskier didn’t answer and he felt the arms on his move again, he didn’t cower at first and he felt himself being pulled into someone’s lap, _trapped_. 

The arms were gone in an instant and Jaskier couldn’t help the sigh of relief. 

“Once upon a time there was a little boy, he dreamed of being a knight. Uhh, he wanted to fight monsters and save damsels in distress. But. But the damsel saved him, with his lute and voice.” 

Jaskier must have drifted into sleep because the next thing he opened his eyes to was being held in Geralt's lap and his arms holding him close. He moved slowly, he could never tell if Geralt was asleep or not, the Witcher too good at faking it. 

He had no explanation for their position, he went to sleep and- _shit_. He woke up screaming and Geralt tried to help. 

Geralt's eyes opened quickly and his arms let Jaskier go, to his annoyance, and they stared at each other for a second. 

“Uh you needed sleep?” Geralt questioned him and Jaskier nodded before he climbed out of the Witchers lap. It would be one of those things they never talked about after. _Hopefully._

\--

4.

Jaskier poked at the Wyvern corpse with disgust, he wasn’t a fan of helping Geralt with collecting the ingredients he needed, too bloody for him. But he was being nice to his favorite Witcher, because, _well_ no reason actually. 

Geralt stood up with the head of the Wyvern and wrapped it carefully, he shook slightly and Jaskier narrowed his eyes but let it go. Geralt had _quirks_ from being a Witcher. 

“Bard let’s go.” Jaskier narrowed his eyes again, Geralt called him Bard when he was in pain or annoyed, and Jaskier hadn't done anything to warrant annoyance so it had to pain. 

“Geralt, did you get injured? I can make that lovely chamomile and lavender balm to soothe any pain,” Jaskier jumped over the small puddle of blood and sighed when he spotted a small drop of black blood on his sleeve. He needed a new shirt anyway. 

“I’m fine. Let’s get to the town and a room,” Jaskier nodded and left it with a sigh, he helped Geralt for the head onto Roach’s saddle before his Witcher got on. He didn’t get to see the fight as close as he had hoped, he was instructed to stay far away and run if Geralt had told him too. But the fight he did see- the end of it- was worthy of a song! Geralt was magnificent and Jaskier would make sure that everyone knew. 

As the sky darkened around them they picked up their pace and Jaskier was once again glad that he was so used to keeping pace with Roach because Geralt really pushed her. 

They only slowed when Geralt caught sight of the light from the village and even then it was slowed to a fast walk, and Jaskier was close to breathless. 

“Everyone, welcome the Witcher who saved your town! He cut down the monster which hunted you and your animals,” Jaskier pulled his Lute from his back and started to strum _Toss a Coin_ and the small group of villagers hummed and sang along with him. 

He could feel Geralt shiver beside him and he held his tongue before he stopped his playing and grabbed at the coin people held out to him. _Enough for a bath tomorrow._

“Well friends I best be getting my dear Witcher into the room, I am here until tomorrow evening for those wanting the story of the monster's defeat,” Jaskier pulled Geralt towards the alderman and as Geralt talked to the man he glanced at the Witcher. 

He didn’t favor one side, and he didn’t limp as he walked so it couldn’t have been his legs or sides. But he knew it could have been smaller and Geralt could ignore it until much later, but Jaskier caught him shivering again. And then again. 

The alderman handed Geralt the coin purse and Geralt hummed before turning around and grabbing Jaskier’s arm. The two of them headed to the Inn where they had a room and Jaskier smiled as he passed everyone. 

He let Geralt drag him to their room and he let his Lute settle on the bed before he turned and stared at Geralt with narrowed eyes. 

“Strip,” he pointed at Geralt and raised an eyebrow when Geralt shook again and ignored him. “Geralt are you okay?”

“m’ fine. I’s cold,” Jaskier looked around the room and frowned slightly, it wasn’t cold. The room was a nice temperature and Geralt always complained about running too warm, and here he was shivering and complaining of the cold. 

“Geralt are you ill?” Jaskier moved closer to the Witcher and moved a hand to his head, he let out a yelp when his skin touched the stone cold Witcher's head. “Fuck why didn’t you say anything? Get in that bed and I’ll start the fire, I’ll go and get more covers,”

“Not ill, i’s the potion, cold,” Jaskier frowned again and looked at the bed and then back to Geralt. 

“Okay doesn’t change anything, get in the bed and I’ll get you warm,” Jaskier started to move, he focused on the fire and started it carefully while Geralt moved around behind him. He moved their bags into the places they liked, right beside the door for quick getaways, and then picked up his bag to find the blanket he kept for Winter. 

He threw it into the bed which Geralt was sitting on and sighed softly. “I meant get under the cover, you will catch your death being that cold. Do you need a warm ale? Or tea?” 

“No. Good now.” Jaskier went to argue but he could see how difficult it was for Geralt to accept the help already. The Witcher still shivered and Jaskier’s frown deepened before he made a choice. 

“Right move over Geralt,” he walked over to the bed and lifted the covers carefully to slip in beside Geralt. He plastered himself against the Witchers side and tried to give him as much heat as possible, not that it was difficult because Geralt seemed to press himself into Jaskier as well. 

“Are you always cold after your potions?” Jaskier hoped that the answer was _no_ because he feels fucking terrible for not seeing it for so long. 

“No, only after the Wyvern decoction, a bad side effect,” Jaskier pulled Geralt closer and let his arms encircle him carefully as he placed his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for that, if you ever need warmed up I am always here,” Jaskier tried to keep the affection out of his voice, it was very close to a declaration which would ruin their friendship and that is not what he wants. 

“Thanks Jask, you should sleep, long day,” Jaskier hummed and closed his eyes as he held Geralt close to him. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep and it was peaceful for once, maybe it was because he slept beside Geralt or maybe not. 

  
  


\--

5.

Jaskier stepped through the gates of Kaer Morhen and breathed a sigh of relief, five long days of climbing a mountain took it out of him. The sky was darker than it should be in the early evening but Jaskier was glad because he felt like he was going to peel over into a bed and sleep for days. 

He helped Geralt with Roach and when a few figures moved towards him he smiled and nodded politely to them all. He had pestered Geralt for information about his family and was reluctantly given it by the Witcher. 

Eskel, the one with the most facial scarring, was the one he grew up with. They might not have been close before their first Winter home after the Path but they had been inseparable since. 

Vesemir was his father-not-father and the one he trusted the most. He taught him to fence, to fight, to be the man he was. 

Lambert was the youngest of them all, the only one who survived in his class. He was smart but hid it in his sarcasm and hatred for mostly everyone. He was an asshole but Geralt loved him. Geralt loved them all like family. 

“Pretty boys brought us a gift,” Jaskier turned to the voice and guessed about him being Lambert, the younger brother, and the other two groaned at him. 

“Hello Lambert, I’m Jaskier the Bard. It’s lovely to meet you three,” Jaskier bowed slightly and watched as the three of them watched him with curiosity. 

“This is Eskel, Lambert and I’m Vesemir. Welcome to Kaer Morhen,” Jaskier beamed at Vesemir and looked around for Geralt, only to see the man right beside him, _Witchers._

“Don’t be an ass Lambert,” Geralt pulled Jaskier close to his side and he went willingly. The two of them had grown more used to the other's casual affection, it was never established but it was something that happened. 

“Fuck you, you brought a fucking Bard so I’m allowed to piss you off,” Geralt growled something so low that Jaskier didn’t hear but it made Eskel laugh slightly while Vesemir rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck off. Are you two sharing or am I hunting down more bedding for the pretty thing?” Jaskier looked to Geralt who was looking at him and the two stared at each other for a second before Geralt spoke to his brother. 

“He can share with me tonight and we’ll get his room tomorrow, Can someone take our bags up. Is there still food left?” Geralt turned to Vesemir and the man nodded at them before he started to move towards the Keep with them all following him. Geralt kept hold of Jaskier and Eskel helped them carry their bags into the Keep. 

“So a Bard?” Eskel moved close to Geralt and Jaskier laughed slightly at them but both ignored him, Jaskier knew they heard it. 

“Yes a Bard, what’s it to you?” Jaskier could see the defensiveness in Geralt's shoulders and pushed the urge to hold him away. He couldn’t do that. 

“Nothing, just wondering. So Bard, what can you do?” Jaskier blinked at the question and looked to Geralt who shrugged then back to Eskel. 

“I can look after animals, cook, clean, help with repairs and sing,” Geralt had told him that he was to help, he would have anyway, and he smiled at Eskel as he spoke. 

“Good, I’m going for a bath. Gwent tomorrow night?” The last part was directed to Geralt who nodded and then Eskel waved at them before leaving down a flight of stairs. 

“Jaskier,” Jaskier turned to Vesemir and smiled at him, “You will be expected to help us but we don’t you to work at our pace,” 

“Of course Sir Vesemir,” the elder Witcher grimaced and Jaskier frowned softly but no one said anything else. Geralt tightened his hold on Jaskier’s arm and Jaskier looked around the room they stood in. “This place is gorgeous, this architecture! It must be centuries old, those carvings! I must see them up close,” 

Jaskier let his excited ramble stop as he saw Geralt and Vesemir’s faces. He couldn’t explain it but it almost looked like pain, _fuck._

“I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to bring any memories up, I’ll be quiet,” Jaskier let Geralt pull him close and the Witcher placed his head onto Jaskier’s head softly. 

“It’s fine, are you hungry?” Jaskier hummed and walked beside Geralt and Vesemir towards the small table at a fire. 

“It’s the leftovers, stew and potatoes. I need to go make sure Lambert has blown up the walls, are you fine with showing your guest around?” 

“Yeah, my room got the fire going?” Vesemir hummed and left quietly as Jaskier was still looking around the room. 

Jaskier looked back to Geralt and smiled at the Witcher before he moved closer, their thighs and shoulders touching as Geralt handed him some food. 

“They seem lovely,” Jaskier grinned at Geralt and the Witcher groaned but started to pick at his food. “Where are we sleeping?” 

“My room. It’s warm and the beds big enough so you won’t freeze to death during the night,” Geralt didn’t say anything else and Jaskier left it. 

“Pretty boy where did you find yourself a Bard?” Jaskier looked up and spotted Lambert as he walked closer to them. He looked to Geralt and watched him roll his eyes slightly before looking at Lambert. 

“He’s a friend, and his name is Jaskier,” Geralt said his name slowly and Jaskier let out a laugh as Lambert narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Geralt. 

“I know dickhead, I’m not the idiot here,” Jaskier laughed again and looked back to Geralt who snarled and threw his knife to the younger Witcher. “Watch it this face is priceless unlike your old mug,” 

“At least I have friends, who do you have?” Jaskier grimaced as Lambert threw himself to Geralt and the two of them devolved into a fight. He couldn’t really see who was winning but when they pulled away Lambert had a bloody nose and Geralt spat out some blood. 

“Finished are you?” Jaskier asked softly and looked at them both with amusement, “Gods Geralt look at you, I thought Winter would be peaceful. Obviously I was wrong,”

“Winter peaceful? What lies have you told the Bard?” Lambert laughed and Jaskier smirked as Geralt scowled at him. 

“Nothing that bad. You are a little fucker you know, I just healed from a missing tooth,” Oh Jaskier was very aware of his missing tooth, the Witcher complained every day. 

“Aww poor Geralt, take some Swallow and you’re fine,” Lambert shoved his shoulder and Jaskier knew how strong it must have been because Geralt moved slightly. 

Geralt pouted and Jaskier watched his lips for a second and looked away as he imagined kissing them. Lambert looked at him before he grinned and moved closer to Jaskier. 

“I’m heading to my room, don’t keep me up and I won’t keep you up. Deal?” Jaskier blinked at Lambert and watched as the Witcher extended a hand for him. 

“Uh sure, deal?” Jaskier shook Lambert’s hand and the Witcher left them as he whispered something that only Geralt could hear. 

“Finish the food Jask, I’ll show you to the room when you are finished. Our bags should be there if Vesemir or Lambert were nice,” 

Jaskier nodded and started to eat the rest of his food before he looked to Geralt beside him and grinned. 

“Ready?” Jaskier nodded and Geralt stood to take their plates away before he was back and he pointed to the door they came through. 

“I’ll take you for a proper guide tomorrow before practice, there are a few places you can’t go in but if you are careful most places should be fine,” 

“Of course, I don’t want to worry you or your family. I, Jaskier the Bard and most honorable best friend of Geralt of Rivia, promise to you, and the others of this lovely Keep, that I will not wander anywhere which you forbid,” 

Jaskier watched as Geralt rolled his eyes and smiled softly before they were both up and walking towards the door. 

“You are a nuisance, why do I like you?” Jaskier felt his heart rate pick up slightly at the words and tried to hide it quickly with a laugh. 

“Because I’m the most wonderful Bard, the most beautiful Bard on this continent!” Jaskier bowed dramatically and followed Geralt up narrow stairs into a large corridor. 

“Yeah, you are,” Geralt's voice was quiet and Jaskier wasn’t sure if he heard right but Geralt didn’t say anything else so Jaskier ignored it, _he couldn’t have heard it right._

Geralt pushed open a door and Jaskier walked in with a smile, it was a big room, enough space for a bed big enough for four or five, a desk, a few chests for clothes, and a fairly large bookshelf. 

“It’s lovely Geralt,” Jaskier moved to the bookshelf and glanced at a few books before his eyes stopped on a familiar one. _His one._ “Can I sign the book?” 

Geralt looked towards him and lifted his eyes brows slightly when Jaskier pulled the book out, it was his first one that got published when he became the Wolfs Bard. 

“Will you?” Geralt's voice was quiet as he spoke and Jaskier nodded. 

“Of course Geralt, just don’t sell it,” Jaskier laughed softly and placed the book down on the shelf and moved to a smaller section beside it. “Are these trinkets you’ve collected?”

“Uh yeah, from people who gave them after a job. Not much,” Jaskier looked at each piece and smiled, a small wooden horse, a flower that seemed to be enchanted (probably by Geralt), a letter folded carefully and a few coins. 

“They are lovely, I’m quite tired, would I be able to sleep soon?” Jaskier looked back to Geralt and smiled as the man watched him carefully. 

“Yeah. I’ll let you get ready,” Geralt turned to leave and Jaskier let out a sound of protest before he realized what he was doing. Geralt turned back around to look at him, “Jaskier?”

“It’s fine. We’ve shared rooms before, and we are sharing during Winter and it’s not like we won’t see each other in the baths, and well yeah.” 

Jaskier let his rambles stop and looked down to his hands before he looked up to Geralt. The Witcher watched him carefully and Jaskier felt like he was being picked apart. 

“If you are sure,” Geralt finally said as he moved to his own pack and pulled out clothes that needed cleaned and patched up. Jaskier watched as his hands ran across a piece of fabric and he looked away when his thoughts decided to betray him _again._

“Uh yeah. I’ll just be over here. You know, getting ready,” Jaskier turned away and took a breath before he picked his pack up and started to empty it. His Lute was gently placed on the desk and his clothes would all need washed but he did keep a clean outfit. 

As he changed into a larger shirt, one that he is sure he stole from Geralt, he turned back around and spotted Geralt watching him. He blushed under the gaze and looked to the bed slowly. 

“I’ll be in the bed then,” He dropped onto the surprisingly soft bed and watched as Geralt moved to the other side and pulled the covers up to get in. 

_It’s like the other times._ He tried to ignore all the thoughts. _But this time there was another bed available and he wanted you close._

“Night Jask,” Geralt whispered and Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat again before he said it back to him. 

~

Jaskier was a mess the next day, he had some dreams that he really didn’t want to and woke up alone in the bed. He ventured down the stairs and tried to remember the way that Geralt took him but he easily got lost. 

He contemplated shouting for Geralt, he would hear and come get him but he didn’t have too because he heard steps behind him. 

As he turned he caught sight of Vesemir and sighed in relief. “Ahh good Sir Vesemir May you show me to the main hall? I seem to have forgotten the way,” 

“Sure, follow me Bard,” Jaskier nodded and followed Vesemir back the way he came and they came to a stop in a door that Jaskier vaguely recognized. 

“Thank you Sir Vesemir,” Jaskier stopped himself before he bowed, he could see Vesemir’s grimace at the name again and internally cursed. 

“Drop the Sir, there are no titles in Kaer Morhen,” Jaskier nodded quickly and frowned softly. 

“Of course Vesemir. I am sorry to have made you uncomfortable,” Vesemir opened the door and Jaskier could hear a couple voices from inside. 

“You didn’t Jaskier, I’m going to go out hunting so make Geralt give you that tour he promised last night,” 

_What? How does he know? Oh, Witcher hearing._

“I shall Vesemir, thank you for helping me. I hope your hunting trip goes well for you,” 

“Uh okay. Bye,” Vesemir turned around and walked back down the corridor as Jaskier entered the hall and walked to the fire where the others were at. 

He ate his breakfast quickly, Lambert wasn’t there and Eskel excused himself as he sat beside Geralt and that left Geralt and him alone. He looked at the Witchers hands and some memories from his dreams came back to him. 

“I’m sorry I left you, I didn’t know when you would wake. I’ll stay for you tomorrow,” Geralt was quiet as he spoke and Jaskier had to strain to hear him, he nodded at Geralt softly. 

“It’s okay Geralt, I don’t expect you to be with me all the time. I made it here, and I’m in one piece, although Vesemir told me to remind you about the tour,”

“Yeah I’ll show you around after this meal. And then I’ll show you to the baths so we can have one, if you want,” Jaskier hummed softly as he ate and watched Geralt’s eyes brighten. 

As they are in silence Geralt laughed lightly and looked to the door before back to Jaskier, “Lambert’s on laundry duties,” 

“Oh that poor man,” Jaskier had seen the state of his and Geralt's clothes and he pitied Lambert for all but five seconds before he grinned with Geralt. “What are our jobs?”

“I’m to show you around and then we are on dinner duties,” Jaskier nodded and made a note to himself before he pushed his plate towards Geralts. “Finished?”

Jaskier nodded at Geralt and the Witcher stood with their plates and Jaskier followed him with his gaze to the other door, the kitchen probably. Geralt left the room and Jaskier stood to follow him out of the hall and into the corridors. 

“Okay so any doors that are locked you don’t go in, open doors are fine unless it has weird smells or noises coming from it. Bedrooms you knock to go in, the baths are a sex free zone,” Geralt cut himself off and Jaskier nodded slowly. 

_He wouldn’t need other bedrooms, only Geralt’s._

“Okay, next thing. The courtyard you passed yesterday is for training when we can go outside if not we use the main hall. We all have duties, laundry, cooking, hunting, cleaning and armory,” 

“What can I help with?” 

“Cooking and cleaning mostly. Probably laundry too, you can’t hunt and you don’t know how we like our armory laid out,” 

“I could learn if you want to teach me,” Jaskier lowered his voice, trying to get at least some privacy in a keep of Witchers. 

“If you want,” Geralt moved closer to him and Jaskier swallowed audibly, he could feel his heartbeat pick up and knew Geralt would hear it. 

“I do,” Jaskier all but whispered to Geralt as they moved closer to each other again. Their chests were almost touching. 

“I will then. I’ll teach you anything you want,” Geralt lifted a hand to Jaskier’s hand and the two stood in each other’s hold. 

“I’ll learn what you want to teach me, always,” Jaskier turned his head slightly and he didn’t know who moved forward first but they were kissing in a matter of seconds. 

As Jaskier moved away to breathe he felt Geralt gasp some air and he opened his eyes carefully, scared for the look of horror on Geralt's face. 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t want-“ Jaskier was cut off by Geralt's lips once again kissing him so softly and he fell into his hold. 

They kissed softly for a minute or two before Geralt picked him up and pushed him against a wall. Jaskier broke away and whispered in Geralt's ear a quiet “Bedroom,” 

“Yeah,” Geralt didn’t let him go and Jaskier let the Witcher carry him to his room. 

\-- 

+1

Geralt pushed the door open and Jaskier moaned into the man’s neck as Geralt carried him to the bed as he kicked the door shut behind them. 

“Geralt please,” Jaskier didn’t know what he was asking for but he just _needed it._

“I’m here Jask, I’m here,” Geralt pulled Jaskier into a kiss and sat down with him in his lap. Jaskier broke free from the kiss and pulled at Geralt's hair gently and the Witcher moaned. 

“Oh fuck Geralt, if you don’t want to go to far tell me now,” Jaskier didn’t want to let go of Geralt and the Witcher didn’t let go of his waist either. 

“Don’t stop. Please,” Geralt whispered so softly that Jaskier almost missed it entirely but he kissed him softly. 

“I won’t. Promise,” Jaskier moved his hands from Geralt's hair to his shirt and tried to lift it off him. He struggled and let out a laugh when he failed. Geralt laughed with him and when he lifted it over his head Jaskier moved to tweak a nipple. 

“ _Shit_ Jask,” Geralt gasped and pushed his chest into Jaskier before he relaxed slightly. “Again please?” 

Jaskier tweaked the other nipple and watched as Geralt gasped again and moaned slightly. _Interesting._

“How do you want to?” Jaskier knew he didn’t make sense but Geralt always knew what he meant, and he knew he would now. 

“In me? Please?” Jaskier nodded and kissed Geralt again before he stood from his lap. He needed slick or something, he tried to think back to where he put it but came up empty. 

“Do you have slick?” Geralt lifted his head and pointed to the chest right at the bookshelf and Jaskier grinned as he walked over. “Good Witcher, always prepared,”

Jaskier watched as the small amount of praise affected Geralt and he shivered. _Very interesting._

“Jask hurry please. Need,” Jaskier nodded and hummed as he dropped the tin of slick on the bed beside them and moved to Geralt. He had laid down on his back with his legs spread and Jaskier could see the outline of his cock easily. 

“Good Witcher for me. I want to take you apart if you are happy with that,” Jaskier let his fingers trail down Geralt's chest and slowly back up. 

“I’ll be good, promise. Please?” Jaskier grinned at the words and moved to kiss Geralt softly.

“You are always good for me Geralt, if you don’t like something I want you to tell me please,” Jaskier tried to sound stern as he talked but with Geralt under him that was quite difficult. 

“I’ll tell you. Yeah. Kiss me?” Geralt's voice was so small that Jaskier couldn’t refuse him. 

Jaskier leaned down to kiss him gently before he pushed a little harder and let his tongue open Geralt's mouth. He felt the Witcher moan a little as he pressed harder and he felt him push up for some pressure on his cock. 

They kissed for a little while before Jaskier moved lower and kissed down Geralt's body. Small kisses and a few tries at marks before he got to his trousers. They were tented and Jaskier grinned at Geralt before mouthing at it slowly. 

“Fuck Jaskier, so good. So good,” Jaskier preened at the praise before he needed to taste Geralt. He lifted himself carefully and pulled at Geralt's trousers as the Witcher helped him as he lifted his hips. 

Jaskier threw them behind him and took in Geralt's cock. It was big and Jaskier knew he needed to fuck himself on that at least five times. 

“You are fucking me with that soon, Gods above you are magnificent,” Geralt his his face with his hands and Jaskier tutted before he grabbed his hands and held them on his stomach. “No hiding Geralt, I want to hear and see everything you do. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah okay, I’ll be good,” Jaskier grinned again and let go of Geralt's wrists, pride swelled in his chest when he watched Geralt place ten at the headboard, crossed at the wrist. 

“Shit Geralt you are well trained aren’t you? Bet you would go to your knees for me if I asked,” Jaskier punctuated each word with a stroke to his cock and watched him restrain himself perfectly. It was _intoxicating._

“I’m good, always good,” Geralt's words were slurred fully but Jaskier could see the haze of sex and submission slowly pull Geralt under and he forced himself to stop his strokes to Geralts cock. 

He ignored the whine from Geralt and waited until he held his eye contact, “You’ve done this before,” 

He didn’t specify what _this_ was because he didn’t know fully, but he could see that Geralt liked to submit to someone, and that was intoxicating. 

“Yeah, before. I like it, can you?” 

“I’m not sure if I should do it today Geralt, we should talk about it first but I am open to discuss it with you,” 

Geralt pouted and Jaskier laughed slightly before he kissed the Witcher's inner thigh softly. “Fine. Still gonna fuck me?”

“Yeah, Dear I am. Do you want to be on top or on your back?” Jaskier squeezed his own erection slightly and moaned at the pleasure that ran through him. 

“I wanna be on my back,” Geralt spread his legs again and Jaskier took in his naked body. His cock was hard and laying on his stomach, a small drool of precum at the head of his cock, and Jaskier was painfully reminded that he was still in clothes. 

“I’m in far too much clothes,” he stood from the bed and stripped as fast as he could before he was kneeling between Geralt's legs again. He trailed kisses along the man’s neck and tried to leave a mark but was disappointed when it disappeared after a while. _Witchers._

“Gerat lift your hips Dear,” Jaskier grabbed at the tin of slick and opened it to coat a few fingers carefully. Geralt had lifted his hips and Jaskier smiled at him, “Thank you,” 

“Jask please,” Geralt pushed his hips again and Jaskier grinned. He let his slicked fingers trailed down his cock and watched as each twitch lifted his hips further up for more, he stopped carefully and trailed a finger down to his hole. 

“Look how pretty you are,” Jaskier moved lower down until he was able to lick a strip over Geralt's hole and listened to the moan he got from him. 

“ _Shit_ Jaskier. Again,” Jaskier listened and licked a smaller strip across his hole and up towards his balls. He got a full body shiver at that and he was scared that Geralt would drop his hips but he didn’t. 

“Are you ready for me to open you up?” He gently pressed a finger to his hole and let him moan at the pressure. 

“I’m ready, please,” Jaskier hummed softly and gently pressed his finger in. He didn’t want to go too fast but Geralt pushed himself slightly and groaned something so low that Jaskier didn’t hear. 

“I thought you were going to be good?” Jaskier paused his movements and watched as Geralt tried to push back to him without moving too much. 

“I’m good, so good,” Jaskier laughed slightly and watched as Geralt tried to hold himself together. 

“I can see that, I’m going to open you with three fingers then I’ll fuck you. Sound okay?” 

“Yeah okay. I won’t move,” He sounded so put out at not moving but Jaskier wanted to see if he could do it.

“Good Geralt, tell me when you want another finger,” Jaskier started to push his finger in again and as he got to his knuckle he pulled out and pushed in again. 

It took a few pushes before Geralt spoke up softly, “Can I get another please?” 

“Yes Dear, you asked so beautifully,” Jaskier pulled his finger almost completely out before he dipped a second finger in and left it for a few seconds. “Ready?”

Geralt hummed and Jaskier smiled before he pressed in deeper and watched as Geralt's hips faltered and nearly fell. He could see Geralt's cock twitch ever so slightly and feel bad for neglecting it but when Geralt moaned he forgot that train of thought. 

“Jaskier more, please. I’m good,” Jaskier looked up at Geralt's face and grinned when he saw how squeezed shut his eyes were and his hands were bunched into fists as well. 

“Okay I’ll give you the third finger. Think you can cope?” Geralt nodded and moaned something broken but Jaskier listened. 

He pushed his third finger in and could feel how tight Geralt's hole was. The first two fingers weren’t a tight squeeze but adding the third was, and Jaskier loved it. He could see Geralt screw his face in pleasure and looked down at his cock with a grin. 

“Can you come untouched? I bet you can,” Geralt groaned and Jaskier hummed before he pushed his fingers in. When he got to his knuckles he twisted his fingers and watched as Geralt opened his mouth in a silent scream. 

“Jaskier please fuck me, please,” Jaskier took a look at Geralt and could see how relaxed he was under him. He looked happy and to be enjoying everything so Jaskier agreed. 

“Think you can wait until I’m ready for you?” Geralt nodded and Jaskier smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed Geralt softly before he moved away to ready himself. 

He grabbed the tin of slick and took a little bit to coat his cock in before taking more and placing it on Geralt's cock and spreading it softly. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geralt bucked into his touch and Jaskier watched him carefully before he kissed him again. “ _Jask_ ,”

Jaskier wasn’t one to deny Geralt anything for too long so he lined himself up with his hole before he pressed in slowly. He was a little bit bigger than three of his fingers and knew that he would have to slowly build up. 

Geralt on the other hand didn’t seem to care because he pressed forward and back in an attempt to get as much of Jaskier’s cock. “Geralt back or I’ll show you what bad Witchers get,” 

Geralt mumbled something but stopped and Jaskier took one of his hands and caressed his cheek softly. “It’s okay Dear, you will get it all. I don’t want to hurt you,”

“You won’t. Want to feel you,” Jaskier held his patience by a thread and _slowly_ pushed into Geralt. He didn’t trust Geralt's sexed mind to really portray what he wanted because he said something in that state too. 

“I am giving you it at _my_ pace Dear,” Jaskier pushed a little deeper and moaned slightly when he felt Geralt squeeze around him. “So good,”

Geralt preened at the praise again and Jaskier moved his hands to the pillow beside his head and leaned down and over him. He kissed Geralt softly before taking his wrists and holding them on his stomach right above his cock. 

“Oh shit Jask, more please!” Jaskier did listen to him then and he pressed in fully, he felt Geralt’s body press flush with his and stilled for a second to get used to it. Geralt squeezed him and Jaskier gasped out his name. 

“Move please, move,” Geralt was wiggling and Jaskier grinned at him but nodded. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, he repeated it a few times very slowly. 

“Ready for more Dear?” Jaskier asked so softly that he was worried Geralt wouldn’t hear him but the Witcher moaned a yes and he nodded at him. 

Jaskier pulled out a little faster and pushed in faster again, each time he moved he picked up the speed until he was pushing Geralt down into the bed with each thrust. 

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, if had been far to long since he had last gotten laid and he was fucking _The Geralt of Rivia_ his best friend and most beautiful man alive. 

“Geralt I’m so close, where should I?” Geralt took a second to answer but when he did Jaskier knew he was closer. 

“In me, mark me. Please,” He let out a high pitched moan and Jaskier let out his own moan as he pushed into Geralt for the last thrust. He felt himself spill in Geralt and gently pulled out as he looked down at Geralt's cock. 

“Jaskier please! I’m so close! I need you please,” Geralt's words sounded like honey to him and he nodded through his own daze before he started to stroke Geralt's cock. “Fuck, fuck, more, please,” 

“Good Geralt, you were so good for me,” Jaskier whispered so softly as he stroked Geralt’s cock fast and slow, alternating until he had found the speed for him and he twisted his wrist slightly which had the Witcher throwing his head back in pleasure. 

“Jask, please, can I?” It took a second for Jaskier to understand what Geralt meant but when he looked at the Witcher under him he nodded and watched as Geralt spilled in his hand and over his own stomach. 

Jaskier leaned down and licked it while he listened to Geralt's small moans of pleasure, as he lifted his head away from the come he leaned up to Geralt's mouth and kissed him softly, sharing the sharp salty taste with him.

“Fuck Jask you are so good,” Jaskier giggled slightly, and moved closer to Geralt until they were plastered together, chest to chest. 

“I think you were the one that was good, I haven’t fucked someone like that in a very long time,” Jaskier laughed again and looked into Geralt's eyes with so much love he knew he had to be radiating it. 

“Did you like it?” Geralt's voice was quiet and Jaskier leaned over to kiss him softly before he answered. 

“I did, you are amazing Dear,” Geralt relaxed slightly and Jaskier lifted a leg over his waist and pulled him closer to him. “I would like to do this again, only if you want too,”

“Yeah I would like that,” Geralt answered softer than he did and Jaskier smiled at him. Geralt closed his eyes and Jaskier watched him drop into sleep with his legs and arms holding him safe. 

As they are both close to deep sleep Jaskier feels something poke his head and he lazily opens an eye, he catches a glint of steel on the fire light and laughs. “Geralt why do you need a dagger in your bed?”

”Lambert,” was the only answer he receives and Jaskier laughed again before he cuddled closer to Geralt and closed his eyes again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus for you; 
> 
> Jaskier could hear two voices talking beside him and he opened his eyes with a groan, only to be greeted by Lambert and Eskel smiling down at him. 
> 
> He startles and wakes Geralt who complains before patting the pillow looking for something and moving fast when he finds it. 
> 
> Jaskier watches a dagger fly towards Lambert and the other Wolf caught it with a grin. “Wake up love birds, the day is young and we have shit to do. Geralt you are on horse training and riding, Also you forgot to make dinner last night,” 
> 
> Lambert and Eskel laugh with each other as Geralt groans and buries his head into the pillow and Jaskier smiled at him softly.
> 
> “Don’t think you are getting out of this Bard, we had a deal and you still kept me up,” 
> 
> Jaskier scowled and kicked his legs out in an attempt to get the two Witchers to leave but they only laughed at him again.


End file.
